Falling Blood Stained Snow
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: One day, I died. My corpse frozen through time with the falling, pure white, snow mixing in with my blood, staining it. It was then my heart became frozen and I wait for it to thaw as I wonder around this world... RyomaXYukikoXSyuusuke Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Falling Blood-Stained Snow

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: I wrote this story because this was an assignment (in creative writing, so not really…) to write a story about a haunted house or something haunted. It's 'supposed' to be scary, have a mystery or something along those lines…but I **can't **write those types of stories… so I'll try my best! PLEASE **REVIEW** TO _**HELP **_**ME**! (T-T) O-ne-ga-i!

DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT _OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! I do own that ghost though! You'll learn her name soon!

Prologue

**Osaka, Year 150010:30 pm**

One night, the snow was falling. I had died. The cold, pure-white snow covered my, now, lifeless corpse. Once it touched my body, it stained of blood-red. I supported a huge wound – created by a sharp blade – that had barely missed my heart but there was enough damage to make it crucial wound. My blood spilled relentlessly across the snow, blending with the cold snow.

Bound to this world for now, I was no longer a 'she' but rather an 'it'. I am now an 'it'… it meaning a ghost but more appropriately a lost spirit. A lost soul in search of something that can never be redeemed ever again. A blade took my life and it is that same blade that will take other's lives as that is its purpose.

My spirit could not rest. I still had a problem needed to be solved. But I could never confront it. The day I died was the day I became cold, cold as the snow. My body froze because of the snow, along with my heart.

I never felt warmth…even if it was sunny. I felt nothing but the blunt ice that had swallowed my skin. My body was now a frozen 'sculpture'. Nothing can thaw it unless I wanted it to be thawed. I couldn't decide whether to live…or die.

A part of me wanted to grasp that I lost, the other telling me that if I just gave up…I'd be free of this misery.

So, for centuries I remained on this earth. Watching the people pass through their lives, watching how technology had improved, watching as people became happy…sad and all sorts of emotions.

As time passed, I found it necessary that I learnt about the modern day equipment, language and the lot.

To be continued…

A/N: Do I need to make this longer? What you think of this? I REALLY would appreciate some sort of feed back or better yet, some way to help me fix things in this. I wrote this without a plan so… (starts to scribble a story plan…) Help me at whatever you think may be needed or fixed!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! (-)/)"


	2. Ryoma Echizen

Tokyo, Year 2000

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW! I **REALLY** NEED HELP WITH THIS!! (T-T)

Chapter 1: Ryoma Echizen

**Tokyo, Year 2000**

As a spirit, I travelled across Japan. The year is now 2000 and I'm on the train. I noticed that a bunch of high school kids were talking about tennis grips. People these days were rude, spoiled and arrogant. It seems that just about everyone had one of those traits. Since being here for 5 centuries, I've learnt that only a few people could see me. At first, about 100 people could see me but it's now reduced to only three or four.

I watched as the scene played out. It seems that the one of the high schoolers was bragging about the grips. They were getting very noisy and I was about to leave when a boy – about 12 years old – wearing a white Fila cap told the high schoolers to shut up. I became curious with what that boy could, so I followed him.

Later, I saw him playing tennis against the same high schooler that he told off. He had won the match even with an injury.

He was interesting. I over heard the girl on the train talking to her grandmother that his name was 'Ryoma Echizen'. He was nicknamed the 'Prince of Tennis' and is a four time American Junior Champion.

I noticed that he kept looking behind him where I was standing when he walked back home after the train ride back, I wondered if he could see me. I kept on following him home; I didn't know why, my (spiritual) legs just following him.

His home was big – compared to other modern day Japanese houses – and there was a temple at the back. My eyes were able to make out a man in his late 30's or early to mid 40's. He was wearing a brown kimono, showing his – hairy – chest, and was reading…a porn magazine. I made a disgusted face at this but I couldn't really anything at this. After all, I lived in a time where when treated most women as slaves and their – in modern day terms – sex toys.

_At least the men here just __**look **__at women and just fully thrash them… I heard there's an advertisement saying 'Violence against Women, Australia says "No"'. Well, that's a bit far from Japan, but still!_

I discretely followed Ryoma to – what I think is his room – and it seemed to be a simple yet cosy room.

Ryoma gently closed the door, with me moving out of the way, and called out, "Karupin?"

_Karupin? Who's Karupin?_

I looked around and noticed a brown spotted Himalayan cat eagerly coming towards Ryoma.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked as he stroked his cat's fur gently.

"So you can see me." I stated, rather then asked.

"Aa. Who are you?" Ryoma asked again.

"My name is Yukiko Suzugawa. I'm what you would call a ghost, though I _would _prefer the term 'lost soul'." I said slowly.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to go?" Ryoma asked, not really caring if she was a ghost or whatever.

"No."

"Whatever." Ryoma said, setting Karupin down and changed into his pyjamas, not at all minding I was there. To tell the truth, I didn't either, I mean how come the modern day women drool over some handsome men's anatomy. I don't get it. (Yukiko became dense and innocent if that's the word along with stoic that's what she thinks when she died)

Ryoma nonchalantly walked over to his bed and dimmed the lights out.

"Hey…" I said as I watched him crawling into his bed.

"Yeah, what?"

"Would you mind if I slept with you?"

"…whatever."

"Thanks." I slowly walked over to the bed and went in under the covers.

"How can I touch you?" Ryoma asked when I got in.

"Because I let you."

"Why?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be able to go on this bed, now will I?"

"You have a point." Ryoma said before drifting to sleep.

I made sure that I stayed at the edge of the bed but I was still comfortable and had the blanket covering me. I got a chill from the temperature and felt something – or rather someone – tugging me towards them. It was Ryoma. _I wonder what he's doing…But it's been so long since I have felt any warmth…What am I thinking?! He's alive and I'm not, I can't be comfortable with his presence. It just isn't right…_

I curled into a ball and slept quietly – gently out of his reach –, noticing his breath. Then, I did something I hadn't done for centuries…I cried…

"_Yukiko, behave…" Said a deep voice._

_I opened my eyes – for they were shut before – and saw it was my uncle. "Hai…" I answered, by then I was about 8 years old. _

_I was in a white room with snow imprints. My uncle said that snow would always be apart of me, but at that time I couldn't understand what he meant._

_My uncle was about 45._

"_Good, now come." _

_I nodded and swiftly followed my uncle out of the room._

_**Bad choice.**_

_From that day forward, I was terrified. It turns out that my uncle wanted to sell me. I became a slave. It didn't hate the work, no; it was my so called __**owner**__._

_Why did I hate him? It was because of the way he treated me. Back then, it was a common thing to see a man…molest a child but I hated every single moment of it. Then there were times that he would tie me up and whip me…_

_When I was 12, I ran away from him. I got away for one year, surviving on doing odd jobs here and there and then I learned a little of swordsmanship – swordswoman ship – and I almost died as I was travelling._

_I ended up at Osaka when I was one month away from turning 14 and got stabbed; I was barely able to get away. I wondered into the mountains and it began to snow. I saw a cottage and approached it – after all, I would have died eventually so I might as well put up a fight – but what lied inside was my undoing. _

_Inside, was my uncle! I couldn't believe it. When I got close enough I heard my uncle converse with a stranger._

"_Have you done it?" My uncle asked in his all-business type of voice._

"_It's only a matter of time."_

"_I see… That child's soul will be better off with her parents."_

"_Parents?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You did this for her?"_

"_It was the only way, she can't be happy with me."_

_She? Who's she?_

"_Yukiko…I just couldn't tell her that I killed her parents…"_

_My soul shattered like glass…_

_He killed my parents? I can't believe this…I refuse to believe this!_

_I ran…I ran like hell. What was supposed to happen? What happened back then? The further I ran, I noticed that my breathing got harder and my legs started feeling like jelly. Eventually I collapsed onto the cold ground, blood rushing out of the wound…_

_I felt the snow cover my body…I felt it freeze in time – my body that is – and I found myself a ghost the next moment I woke up._

I shivered at the memory and was in a tight embrace. I felt tired and didn't struggle out of this. I slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep; the way I liked sleeping would be one with out dreams. They were useless and can't hallucinate now and not ever.

To be continued…

A/N: Doumo ni mata se (Thanks for the wait)! I really can't write scary stories… (Cries in a corner…)

The last time I tried to, I ended up make it a happy-go-lucky one and was **not **scary…

I made this story because you know how it's always how people are haunted? I just wanted to write something where the ghost is just in need of help and therefore confronts humans…

Please REVIEW! :)


	3. The Echizen Secret

Falling Blood-Stained Snow

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW! I **REALLY** NEED HELP WITH THIS!! (T-T) oh and, I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'!

And I'm balancing between being a betareader, writing my stories and my homework at the moment so sorry for the delay! Don't worry coffeelatte, I'm not abandoning you!

Chapter 2: The Echizen Secret

The next day, I woke up only to find that I was alone on the bed.

_Where's Ryoma?_

I abruptly got up and saw Ryoma had just finished getting changed. Or so it seemed…

"Your up." Ryoma stated (rather then asked).

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

Ryoma approached me and dragged me, to where I believe was, to the bathroom.

"Ryoma?" I asked, uncertain if I liked this predicament, though I put a poker-face.

Ryoma didn't answer and just pushed me into what looked like a…it couldn't be! It was a faux body!

My spirit drifted inside the thing – faux body – and I slowly opened my eyes to see that it indeed was a faux body. "Where did you…get _this_?"

"The Echizen family isn't just good at tennis. We're one of the great divine families after all…"

"So that's why… But I thought the great divine families have their own assigned areas. This area is the Fuji family's, isn't it?"

"Yes but it just means that they have more competition." Ryoma said turning around and slowly leaving the bathroom.

"Whatever…" I sighed. I fiddled with what the faux body was wearing. A sailor outfit with a white blouse, pastel pink tie, pastel lime green skirt and sailor-style collar. _A school uniform?_

_Divine families…Supposedly their ancestors made a contract with God to give them powers; in return they're supposed to help the spirits… But I wonder why they couldn't find me? _

_If my information is correct then about 10 percent of Japan can see me, with only 3 or 4 __normal __people that can too. Most divine beings pair up with another to get the job done quicker. They have the power of elements and some have a hypnotising stare. I should've known Ryoma was a divine being! His eyes a dead give away!_

I hastily stood up and followed to where Ryoma went. I walked out of his room and saw his family doing what a normal family would do – in modern days.

"Oi! Seishounen, you got yourself a great catch!" A man in a muddy-brown monk clothing exclaimed rather pervertedly.

I bowed and said, "Sorry for the trouble. My name is Yukiko Suzugawa."

"Well, you're no trouble at all! Anyway, you don't mind going to school do you?" A woman with brown hair said.

"No, I don't."

"Good." The man said.

"Come on, or we'll be late." Ryoma said rather impatiently. He was waiting for me at the door.

"Ok!" I answered. "Good bye." I said bowing before following Ryoma to – where I guessed was – the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived to school, Ryoma told me not to worry over the application forms and gave me a bag. Inside, there were stationery, a map of the school, note books, display files and paper. He also handed in my timetable for the year.

"You'll be in class 3B," Ryoma said. "And be careful when moving around, you'll feel pain in that faux body."

"Ok." I replied.

"See you." Ryoma said as we passed the gates.

"Bye."

I took out the map and started to try and find the classroom. I didn't notice that someone was in front of me and…

**Crash!**

I feel backwards, on my bottom. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked, getting up and picking my things up and examined the boy I ran into.

He had a lean figure, a feminine like face and chestnut-brown hair. I couldn't see his eye colour as he had them closed.

"I'm fine." He said. "My name is Syuusuke Fuji. You haven't seen someone by the name of 'Yukiko Suzugawa', have you?"

_He's a Fuji? One of the great divine beings… _"Oh, I'm Yukiko Suzugawa. Nice to meet you."

"Oh? Well, anyway, I'm here to guide you for the day, so just follow me, okay?" Syuusuke said.

"Alright."

"I have to go get changed for tennis practice," Syuusuke started. "You don't coming with me, now do you, Miss Spirit?"

"N-n-n-o." I replied, taken aback. _He's __**a lot **__sharper then he lets on!_

"Then this way!" Syuusuke said, practically dragging me to the courts.

_This is going to be a hassle. This body's arm feels like it's going to brake off!_

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry! I would've posted sooner but I accidentally closed the word document, forgetting to save, making me type half of it **again**.

REVIEW PLEASE! :3


	4. Syuusuke Fuji

Falling Blood-Stained Snow

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**! :) I promise myself I'll never write in Syuusuke's POV again!

(Though I might have to later in the story… Sigh) I finally remembered/have a chance to describe what Yukiko looks like!

Oh, for all those people who don't know (which would be about…everyone) I'm making this up as I go, so we will just have to see how it progresses! (I'm not the type to plan every single detail, in stories anyway)

Chapter 3: Syuusuke Fuji

**Syuusuke's POV**

_This girl… _Opening my eyes, I started to peer through her mind while dragging her to the clubhouse. _Hmm? So that's what happened to her, huh?_

_This girl… I would normally just pass her over to the land of dead but I can't. She has to decide whether to live or die and if she chooses to live… I guess she's going to stay on earth a tad bit longer! _

_Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing her light cream coloured skin, large pastel-green eyes and long, silky bluey snow-like(in other words, a very light blue) coloured hair again!_

I dragged the, now, non-struggling ghost-girl-in-the-faux-body to the clubroom.

It was only a matter of minutes before we reached our destination.

"Just watch from the benches, ok?" I said, cheerfully.

"Ok." She answered.

"Just wait for me here at the end of practice, ok?"

"Yes."

"See you later!"

"Good bye."

_So formal… then again she was born in the 15 hundreds after all._

I walked into the clubroom after waving good bye. I quickly got changed and was bombarded with questions by none other then Eiji Kikumaru, my best friend and a collector (a person who works for a divine family, searching, either, for information on certain lost souls or tracking them down, helping the divine beings Passover ghosts quicker), and Takeshi Momoshiro.

"Ne, sempai! Who's that cute girl?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nya! Fujiko! Who's she, who's she?" Kikumaru asked childishly, even though he very well knew who _she _was. That she was a lost soul and she was in one of the _Echizen's _custom made faux bodies. _So the __Echizen's__ have returned nya?_

"She's a transfer student from Osaka. I was just informed this morning to escort her to her classes for the week." I said, with my smile intact.

"Eh?! And here I thought Fuji-sempai got a girlfriend…" Momoshiro mumbled.

I opened my eyes and said, "Oh?"

I heard Momoshiro 'eep' before high tailing out of the clubroom.

I quickly got changed and began doing some drills for a warm-up.

**Back to Yukiko's POV!**

I watched closely to each player's form and studied it thoroughly. I absorbed all the stances, movements, everything… _About 10 people have true skill… even if I do not play this '__**sport**__', I can still see potential._

When I looked over again, at the courts, I saw that Ryoma was playing someone who looked like a junior (2nd Year, Middle School/Year 8 for my school). He had black hair, with it combing up to look like a…broom, was it called? _Weird hair style… Though I'm to one to talk, with my hair colour and all…oh well._

Ryoma stopped the game saying something about an injury. I couldn't really hear from the clubhouse. I continued watching tennis practice until ended and waited for Fuji-san. It was just a few minutes before he came out and dragged me (by the wrist) to our homeroom classroom.

**(10 minutes of dragging later…)**

We reached the classroom, I introduced myself to the class and was told to sit between Fuji-san and 'Eiji Kikumaru' (who happily introduced himself and uh…glomped me).

I was really confused by Kikumaru-san's behaviour. He was childish, hyperactive and jumpy… _I really don't get him at all._

The homeroom teacher, Inuki-sensei, informed everyone that they were supposed to do a play and that it would be graded, much to the shock of, well, everyone except me and Fuji-san.

"This play can either be an original or based on another play. Please decide quickly, this will also be assessed – your cooperation, that is." She said.

After minutes of "This!", "No this!" and "No, no! This!" later, the class had decided to do the play based on 'Hell Girl' (A/N: based on the manga!) and – somehow – decided I would be Hell Girl – Ai Enma – and Fuji-san would be the perverted teacher.

"Alright class," Inuki-sensei said. "Now that we've had a feel of this play, please remember to practice your lines and we will hold practice after school. All after school club activities will be cancelled for you."

"Today we will get to know this play and be practicing and learning your lines. Be prepared to make props and costumes soon."

"Hai, sensei!"

Everyone started to practice their lines while I just read them in my head. _How does one write, edit and finalise a script in 5 minutes? These people are unbelievable!_

"What are you doing all alone here in the corner?"

I looked up to see it was Fuji-san and responded with, "reading my lines, Fuji-san."

"Hmm? We're going to be working together so call me Syuusuke, 'kay?"

"But tha-" I was cut off by Fuji-san's finger.

"Syuu-su-ke, ne?" He sounded out each syllable happily.

"Ok… Syuusuke-kun."

"Improving…"

"I want to read my lines, please go away."

"Let's practice, together." He said with his usual smile and closed eyes.

"Sure…" _I'm starting to hate the Fuji's… Ryoma, where are you when __**I **__**need**__ you? _

_Ryoma! Where for art thou Ryoma?!_

**To be continued!**

A/N: Sorry about the late(ish) update! I've been listening to songs (and singing them, therefore it's hard to write) checking my email (I have new e-mail's every hour!) and other various things. I also had a little trouble in deciding what play they would do (at first I thought of doing 'Ice and Snow' from DNAngel but I changed my mind!)…

PLEASE **R-E-V-I-E-W**!! :)


	5. Play Practice

Falling Blood-Stained Snow

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**! :) I had to make up SO many names! :( I couldn't be bothered in writing new lines for the play so it's written directly from the manga (one of the chapters).

Please note that I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis or Hell Girl for that matter!

Chapter 4: Play Practice

I looked at the paper of the list of roles and of who got what role.

Character: Cast:

Hell Girl/Ai Enma: Yukiko Suzugawa

Yazaki-sensei (Perverted Teacher): Syuusuke Fuji

Endo: Eiji Kikumaru

Yuu Suzuki: Akiko Himura (Aki's older twin sister)

Kazu: Aki Himura

Friend of Endo's # 1: Minoru Akabashi

Friend of Endo's # 2: Kira Watanabe

Classmate # 1: Yayoi Fujisawa

Classmate # 2: Momo Tokuboshi

Yuu Suzuki's Mother: Suzuka Sato

Internet Café Employee: Yuudai Kurobana

Hell Girl's Companion – Woman: Miwa Akagiba

Hell Girl's Companion – Young man: Hisao Nishimura

Hell Girl's Companion – Old man: Iwao Mizushima

I was reading my lines, trying to get a good feel for the story.

(Script lines below…skipped to where Hell Girl comes in)

**Scene 7: Meeting Hell Girl**

(At the internet café)

Hell Girl: Do you want to die with your hatred?

Yuu: '_The girl from my class…' _Ai…Enma-san… What are you doing here?

Hell Girl: You called for me, didn't you?

Yuu: _Huh? No way… _Hell Girl…?!

Hell Girl: To curse someone is to dig a double grave. In return for taking revenge, after death, your soul will go down to Hell, too, and suffer eternal torment. 

Do you…still want your revenge?

**Scene 8: Yazaki's Confrontation with Hell Girl**

(In a hallway at school)

Yazaki: You're Ai Enma from 3A, aren't you? What's the matter?

Ai: I had a question.

Yazaki: (grin) Oh, I see. Come to the science lab after school. (Walking to school science lab)

**Scene 9: The Revenge of Yuu Suzuki**

Yazuki: (entering the science lab) Heh. This one is a real beauty.

(Inside…)

Yazuki: Who are you people?

Hell Girl's Companion – Woman: Oh, sensei. 3 I don't understand this reaction.

Hell Girl's Companion – Young man: You're a clever teacher. So you should know what this is, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I _was _(being the **keyword**)reading it, now I'm forced to _rehearse _it, with none other then Syuusuke-kun.

"Alright, let's go from scene 8." Syuusuke-kun said, cheerfully

_This isn't the right role for him._

"Ok."

We started acting, pretending to meet in the hallway, with me waiting expectantly for him to come.

"You're Ai Enma from 3A, aren't you? What's the matter?" Syuusuke said, making his voice deeper and making the smile on his face disappear. This was quite creepy, mind you.

"I had a question." I stated calmly.

He grinned one of his fox like grins and said "Oh, I see. Come to the science lab after school." He then turned around, pretending to walk to the 'Science Lab'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of practicing lines, designing costumes and dead boredom (to most of the class) we were dismissed. It wasn't all bad since I learnt about half my lines and some 'acting' tips.

_If Hell Girl truly existed… Would I have sent my uncle to Hell? _

"Good bye, Syuusuke-kun, Kikumaru-san."

"Ah, see you tomorrow." He waved at me.

"See you, nya!"

I walked out of the classroom to look for Ryoma and I guessed that I'd find him at the courts. And behold my luck; there he was practicing his skill with a wall. The tennis ball kept on hitting the same spot, over and over.

"Ryoma…"

He caught the ball and walked towards me, motioning for me to follow him – that of which I did.

"What have you been doing?" He asked.

"Rehearsing for our class play… isn't Seigaku a 'sport' emphasized school?"

"Ask my oya- on second thought don't."

"Sure…"

The walk to the Echizen's house was a short and silent one.

"We're here." Ryoma said.

_Maybe I shouldn't have followed this guy…but its better then being with Syuusuke-kun!_

"Ok."

_I guess it's time to face that pervert again…_

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Wanna see something scary? (Not really…it's the hell correspondence!):  
http:\\you tube .com\watch?v+5mEC5mDRsog&feature+related

Just replace the \'s with /'s and +'s with equal sins and REMOVE THE SPACES!! It scared me! :0

:) Enjoy the site and PLEASE **REVIEW!!**


	6. Play Practice at Home

Falling Blood-Stained Snow

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**! I really have **no **idea what I'm writing! :( Anyway, hope you enjoy the practicing of her play lines! :)

Chapter 5: Play Practice at Home

"We're back!" We said in unison, slowly taking our shoes off.

"Heh? Ah, Yukiko-chan! WELCOME BACK!!" Nanjiroh said, pervertedly (how he manages, we'll never know) coming up to her and-

**Whack!**

"Oji-san! Calm down! Don't touch a virgin!" A woman of about twenty years of age – with dark midnight-blue hair – warned him, with her frying pan just above where she hit him on the head.

Nanjiroh was… unconscious… and wasn't able to respond.

I stepped around him (who knows if he would grab onto her legs) and headed towards Ryoma's room (as she hasn't been given a room, she assumed that she'd have to stay there.

Walking slowly, I dumped my bag on the floor in the corner and took out the thirty-eight-paged script out. _I can't believe I counted how many pages are in this booklet…_

_Let's see… _I flipped through the pages, read some lines and began voice acting.

"Do you want to die with your hatred?

You called for me, didn't you?

To curse someone is to dig a double grave. In return for taking revenge, after death, your soul will go down to Hell, too, and suffer eternal torment."

"Not bad."

I turned and (what a surprise!) it was Ryoma. "Thanks, I guess."

He walked over and caressed my chin, moving his face towards my ear, whispering, "Behave yourself and be…careful of Fuji."

"I already know that." I said, not at all affected by his sudden contact. "But…Syuusuke-kun is another matter I'd rather let you handle." I gently pushed his hand away from me.

"Sure…" He added, "I'll do it…tomorrow." Then turned and walked out of the room to who-knows where.

I continued practicing my lines.

"Where was I?

…Sensei. Can we do this? Here?

The whole school has found out about you.

Pitiful shadow lost in the darkness… Your hurtful actions to others have tainted your immortal soul…

**Do you want to see…what death is like?**

Our destination…is Hell."

_Those are all my lines, huh? Not bad, at least it's easy to remember…_

I then practiced it three or more times and wondered about what kind of clothing I would have to wear. _Hmm…a kimono perhaps? And probably a school uniform, too. _

Closing the booklet, I didn't bother changing and got into Ryoma's bed. _He won't mind if I slept here, will he?_

_Too bad, because I'm going to anyway!_

Climbing into the bed, I slept quietly.

I felt something embrace during my sleep and snuggled closer.

_If my life had been this calm, I might have been happy…_

_Yes…if life was simple then I could've been free…but what did my uncle do?_

**To be continued…**

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! :(

I just want to say now that I'm currently working on an alternate way of telling this story. One that's _actually _or close to **scary**. So, I'm sorry if I can't update in the next 7 days! :(

You can agree this is like a filler episode/chapter, right? If I **do **update, then it'll be about Ryoma's and Syuusuke's confrontation! Please wait until then!

But, please REVIEW! :) I really like seeing my inbox for my emails have 8 rather then none at all!


	7. Syuusuke VS Ryoma

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**! I've finally come up with a plot line!! YAY! Sorry…I'm getting REALLY lazy! : 3

I've used SOME Bleach references because…well because I couldn't come with anything and I'm lazy! (As said I've before!) This chapter was a great practice at writing fight scenes! I hope you enjoy it! :) Finally some action!

Chapter 6: Syuusuke VS Ryoma

**Ryoma's POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I had some trouble getting up because Yukiko was so warm…I couldn't help but want to stay in bed.

_Ryoma! Don't become like that baka-oyaji! _I scolded myself.

I carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Yukiko, and got ready for school. I left kaa-san a note saying that I'd go to school early and to tell Yukiko to go to school by herself.

I was, now, at school. I walked nonchalantly across the school yard when I heard a laugh. No, it was more of a sadistic cackle.

"So, we finally meet, Ryoma Echizen." A voice from above said. "I'm Syuusuke Fuji, yoroshiku." He said, looking down on me.

I turned to face him. He had chestnut-brown hair and his eyes were concealed to tight close. He was wearing his Fuji family crested cloak, it having a crystal ball – representing their unique ability of fortune telling – and a fox – representing their slyness – and coloured a shade of purple, and was carrying his manrikigusari – a chain weapon that has weights on the end, representing a handle – and purifying tanto – a small sword that is made out of the same metal as a katana.

Apparently he had been out purifying some souls.

_He summoning his manrikigusari means that he probably felt my spiritual energy… That weapon is usually only used on hollows…_

"What of it?" I asked, annoyed. _ Great, just great, a fight in the morning! What could be worse?_

I quickly summoned my weapon, a modified kama – a deadly, razor sharp sickle that has a half-moon shaped blade and wooden handle, now with a retractable chain for long distances – and kept my purifying katana handy beside my waist. My Echizen family cloak, which has a pair of a tiger's eye – representing sharpness – and a fire – representing our passion/strength (A/N: or their stubbornness, whatever fits) – and coloured the colour of pure snow-white, soon appeared.

My eyes narrowed at the Fuji. But he didn't seem to mind it.

His eyes opened and he said, "To fight for the…right of looking after Yukiko."

"Never," I said, jumping towards him, using my kanata to try and pierce him. Reaching his face I said, "Find someone else."

**Clang!**

It was the stroke of our blades. We both fell back and started using our manrikigusari and kama.

**Clang! Clang! Clang!**

The stroke of each attack was overwhelming. I was on instinct alone at that moment, running on adrenaline.

I dashed forward, seeing an opening, and landed a punch against his stomach. He stumbled for a bit but then began fighting back; using not only using physical attacks but spells as well.

He took out a mahou (magic) card and began chanting, "Fire, burn, Inflammo!"

_Inflammo? As in 'to set on fire', inflammo? Damn! _I barely made it out of the way of the giant fire ball, it only managing to burn a small part of my foot.

_It might have missed but it still hurt! Damn! This guy…is troublesome!_

I took out my cat's eye gemstone – which is what I use to cast spells – and chanted, "Aurora borealis, gelo! (The northern lights freeze!)"

Ice shot out of the stone and trapped the Fuji in a blizzard. I panted, heavily.

"Bonum commune hominis (common good of man), shed this ice!" He shouted, with that the ice melted.

He took out another card and flipped it with his middle and forefinger, chanting, "Emitte lucem et veritatem (send out light and truth), five bars of light!"

_Damn! _I ran towards him, held the gemstone with my middle and forefinger and used another spell, chanting, "Bellum omium contra omnesm (everyman's struggle against everyman), bind with earth!"

It was too late. He had me bound with his spell. My cat's eye gemstone fell out of my hands. I was now; at least, 2 or so metres off the ground. Five bars of light tied me at the waist, my two wrists and ankles. I struggled but it only made the spell stronger. I stared at him… _If looks could kill, __**he'd **__be __**dead!**_

"Heh? What's with that look?" He said, mockingly, while approaching me. Slipping his hand under my chin, it felt…sick! I didn't – couldn't – do anything and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"Maa maa." He said, stepping back. "Good bye, Echizen." He said, taking another card, flipped it and added some spiritual power into – making it stronger –, chanting, "Facilis descensvs averno (the descent to Avernus Hell it's easy to fall, hard to rise), fire and water dragon, **eradico (destroy)!"**

**_Is this the end? _****I looked at the water-fire beast head on. ****_If it's the end, then I'll put a struggle until the END!_**

**"RYOOMAAA!!"**

**_Yukiko? What's she…NO! _**

**Yukiko's POV**

**I received the note from Ryoma saying he'd be going early today and since had nothing better to do; I went to school as well.**

_I wonder where he is._

I looked around and began to sprint. I didn't know why but… I felt Ryoma would be in danger. _Ryoma…_

I saw something in the distance…

It was…Ryoma and Syuusuke-kun, they were fighting and by the looks of it, Syuusuke was about to finish Ryoma off!

"RYOOMAAA!!" I shouted, running to try and protect Ryoma from the attack.

It hurt…

"ARGHHHH!!"

My eyes closed shut…It was an unbearable pain…even more then the blade that had taken my life, five centuries ago.

I fell limp, on top of Ryoma, to the ground. With some effort, I managed to get Ryoma on top of me, making me take the fall.

"YUKIKO!" Ryoma shouted. He began shaking me before I fell unconscious.

_I'm glad you're alright…Ryoma…_

**To be continued…**

A/N: First try at…writing a battle scene… NOT the best, though. Anyways, if there's ANYBODY who thinks I should add my detail to the fight, please do so and I'll do my best to add it in later.

I don't think all the Latin phrases I've used are correct (in grammar) so if you can fix it, review or PM me!

:) **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Stay tuned for the next chapter, entitled, 'Yukiko's Power'! :)


	8. Yukiko’s Power

Falling Blood-Stained Snow

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**! :) Constructive criticism taken! My story, 'Kitchen' is on hold for the time being, sorry for those who wanted an update out of that story!

Oh, and, today (in Australia) is Father's Day! So I bid all fathers a good day! :)

Chapter 7: Yukiko's Power

**Syuusuke's POV**

I was about to finish – or so Ryoma believed – him off when Yukiko covered for him. By the time I tried to stop, it was too late. Yukiko was hit and took the fall for Ryoma.

"Yukiko…" I muttered, opening my eyes.

_It's too bad that only __**selected**__ members of the Fuji family and do fortune telling…_

I walked over to the two, who were unconscious.

_It's a good thing Yukiko's in a faux body, it won't make her dead, again._

Before I reached them, however, a sudden burst of spiritual power emitted from…Yukiko?

I, unconsciously, opened my eyes and saw a young couple embracing Yukiko, who was now floating in the air.

_Are __**they **__Yukiko's parents?_

They looked a lot like Yukiko, the man had Yukiko's eye colour while the woman had Yukiko's skin and hair colour.

_What's going on?_

I saw the woman give Yukiko an Aquamarine gemstone that was made to look like a pendant.

_That can't be…a mahou no mono (magical object)? That would that mean Yukiko is a divine being, too, but I can't sense any powers of divinity (sort of like an I.D. used to tell if they are a divine being, or not) within her…What could this mean?_

I saw Ryoma catch her, when she fell from the air. The faux body looked like it was brand new and it wasn't until then did I notice all of Ryoma's wounds were healed. _What's going on here?_

How in the world did that happen? Who were those people? And what's that pendant?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yukiko's POV**

Later that day, in the nurses' office…

I opened my eyes, only to see I was in the…'nurse's' office, was it called?

"You awake?"

I turned to see Ryoma beside the bed.

_How did I get…here? _I pondered on it for a while but then remembered…

_The fight…_

"Ryoma…" I whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He replied.

"Right…"

"Let's go, school has finished already."

"Alright." I replied.

I steadily – with the help of Ryoma – got up and walked over to go home.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: I know I don't deserve a review for **this**…this…uh…thing/excuse-for-a-chapter… :(

Inner me: A bit harsh, aren't ya?

Me: I DON'T need to hear it!

Inner me: Fine! (She goes back to…wherever she came from)

I know this was NOT worth the wait and I'm truly sorry for that…but what can you do if you have writer's block?

I hope to have this annoying writer's block destroyed by the end of this week…I hope…

But, PLEASE DO REVIEW!! :)


	9. Author's Note

Note of Apologies:

Note of Apologies:

To: Loyal readers of my story, Falling Blood-Stained Snow,

I need to inform you that, I will upload my newest chapter as soon as I can.

A reason for this is because a friend of mine has introduced me to an interesting RPG site, Vlad High, and I have been a bit preoccupied by it. She introduced it to me during the time I would've usually typed up the latest chapter of my story.

I will do my best to finish writing the next chapter. It will be on the play that class 3B have been working on, as stated by my previous chapters.

Sorry for the inconvenience and expect the next chapter a bit longer then the usual chapter as the play is take a LONG time to write. I am about half way through the play.

It should be updated in the next few days or so.

Please stay tuned and wait a little longer! :)

ReenaYuki-hime


	10. Hell Girl Play – Part 1

Falling Blood-Stained Snow

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**! :)

Chapter 8: Hell Girl Play!

**Third Person, POV**

It has been several days since the fight between Ryoma and Syuusuke. Everything, surprisingly, was quite tranquil and nothing much had changed.

Nothing might have been a stretch, alright it **is **a stretch. Syuusuke became **more **'protective' – he says – of Yukiko and now, Yukiko is no more safe then a mouse being cornered by a hungry, sharp-clawed cat!

Protect, meaning, mentally tormenting a person that even **looks **at Yukiko in a bad way…

Poor Yukiko…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was, again, time for Ryoma and Yukiko to get ready for school.

Today was no ordinary day; it was the day that Yukiko's class had to perform 'Hell Girl'.

Soon, Yukiko and Ryoma headed to school. Yukiko went to her classroom, for last minute rehearsals and Ryoma to the tennis courts, for tennis practice.

Yukiko continued to the classroom at an even pace and felt as though something was watching her…

It felt familiar, this presence, to her but as she turned around, it was gone.

_What was that?_

Ignoring her discomfort, she walked on to her classroom.

_It's time for the play, isn't it? Well, rehearsals, anyway…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In class…) **(Yukiko's POV)**

The whole class was in chaos; the voted 'crew' and 'director' were preparing the props, and making sure they were all usable. The other 'actors' either were getting changed or practicing their lines.

I hurriedly got changed; making sure the kimono was on properly. Glancing at her classmates, she wondered what she felt earlier.

_That feeling was such an ominous one… _

I – unconsciously – brought my hand to my left shoulder.

"Yukiko!"

I looked up.

It was Syuusuke-kun, so I replied with a, "Yes?"

"Get ready," He started. "We have to head out to the gymnasium."

I nodded in response, following him to the gymnasium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Third Person)**

The gym was packed with all the students of Seishun Gakuen, Middle School. There were also other guests from several other schools and parents also attended.

"Good day, parents, teachers, all staff and students!" Our voted director said in the microphone. "Today, the class of 3B will be performing a play based on 'Hell Girl' the manga. Please enjoy!"

The curtains of the stage were pulled side ways.

Yukiko was in the opening scene, along with her helpers. The song 'Sakasama no Chou (The Inversed Butterfly)' was being played.

When the song was over, the curtains hid the stage again and opened again, revealing a prop made to look like a classroom.

"Test over! Please pass your papers to the front." Syuusuke said, playing out his role. He was wearing a light-grey buttoned shirt with dark blue pants and blazer.

A brown haired girl asked her friend, "Yuu. Did you get question three?" She had a look that explained that it was too hard.

Her friend, identified as 'Yuu' answered, "It was too hard, Kazu…" She looked at her paper with a defeated look before passing it to the front. A boy, with black hair and dark brown eyes, collected the papers.

"Endo!" Yuu said, blushing a little.

"You forgot to write your name." He said. "You're going to get a zero if you don't."

Yuu, embarrassed, took the paper and quickly jotted down her name in print writing, 'Yuu Suzuki'.

"Oh, jeez!" Yuu exclaimed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You need to be more careful in a real exam or you'll fail." Endo said, taking the paper, with a smile.

"Don't say that!" Yuu pouted, causing Endo to snigger at her childish behaviour.

"Yuu, aren't you and Endo trying to get into the same high school?" Kazu asked, making Yuu flustered.

"I don't know…" Yuu unzipped her pencil case and placed her eraser inside it. "Your GPA needs to be **so** high! I don't think I'm going to get in…" She sighed.

"It's going to be fine!" Kazu reassured her. "You've been getting much better grades this year, right?"

"Yeah…" Yuu answered, unsure if that would be enough.

'If I get in…I'm going to ask Endo out and…maybe even his girlfriend!' Her thoughts were pre-recorded and were played.

The curtain hid the stage, and opened when a bell sounded.

The teacher from before said to Yuu, "Suzuki, chemistry really is your worst subject."

"I know…" she said, depressed.

The teacher sweat-dropped, "You're trying for a top school, aren't you? Chemistry is definitely going to come up on the test, so you need to try harder… You're taking extra lessons. Make sure you come to the science lab after school.

'EH?' Once, again, her thoughts were broadcasted.

Yuu went back and sat at her desk.

Another bell went.

"I'm the **only **one that failed…" She sighed. "I'm going to be all on my own for the extra classes"

"It's just going to be **you **and **Yazaki-sensei**?!" Kazu asked in disbelief of her best-friend's luck. "I wish **I **was you!" She said, starry eyed.

"Huh?!" Yuu asked, confused.

"Yazaki-sensei is **so **handsome! I can't even get near him! You're so lucky that he's teaching you one-on-one! Good luck, 'kay?"

Yuu sulked.

'Chemistry really **is **my worst subject! I'm so depressed!'

The curtain hid the stage, and then revealed a science lab, along with Yazaki-sensei and Yuu in the centre.

"Suzuki, chemical reactions are your worst area. We'll try some experiments that might make it easier for you to understand."

"Alright." Yuu agreed.

They began doing an experiment. "So you mix this in…and it'll start to heat up." Yazaki-sensei said.

"I get it now!" Yuu replied happily.

"You're a fast learner! You've got it know?" Yazaki-sensei asked.

"Yep!"

'He explains things so well and he's so kind! I can see why he's a popular teacher!'

"Shall we start packing up then?" He asked. "Can you pass me that beaker?"

"Okay."

Yuu handed the beaker over to Yazaki-sensei carefully.

However, Yazaki-sensei accidentally spilled the mixture onto her uniform.

"AH!" She half-yelled.

"I'm sorry, Suzuki! Are you alright?!" He panicked.

"Ye-yes… I'll just…wipe it off…" She said, stuttering.

Yazaki-sensei grabbed Yuu's shirt. "It'll stain if we're not…careful. Take this off…"

'EH?!'

"Bu-but…I didn't bring my gym clothes today…"

"You can wear the lab assistant's coat. Quickly!"

The curtains hid the stage. The voices of the character's could be heard.

'Eek…This is **so **embarrassing!'

"I'm going to rinse it, stay here."A voice that could be made out as Yazuki-sensei said.

"Thank you…" Yuu's voice was clearly embarrassed.

'He just tried to take it off so quickly…It was kinda creepy!'

The curtains revealed the inside of a house.

"Yuu?! What happened? Why are you wearing **that**?!" An older looking Yuu, probably her mother.

"I spilled some chemicals in an experiment…My clothes weren't dry, so Yazaki-sensei brought me home…in his car."

"I see…" Yuu's mother sighed. "Thank you, very much."

"Oh, and Suzuki…" Yazaki said, Yuu turned to him with her full attention about what he was going to say. "I have a study session at my house on Monday. It would be good if you could come, too…" he smiled, closing his eyes.

"That would be great! She'll see you there!" Yuu's mother agreed.

"I don't wanna go for extra lessons at the teacher's place." Yuu sighed.

"What are you saying?! You're **lucky **you have such an enthusiastic and kind teacher!"

"I guess…"

'I bet it'll just be them drooling over him…'

She could picture all the girls drooling, literally.

Closing of the curtains and opening, an apartment room could be seen.

'I have to do well on this!'

On the door a sign said, in dark blue writing, 'Yazaki 502'.

"Suzuki," Yazaki greeted. "Good to see you, come in."

"Thank you!" Yuu said, abruptly. "Huh? Have the other people not showed up?"

"…right. Shall we get started anyway?" Yazaki urged, leading Yuu a table.

Yuu was seated on a chair by a table. "Sensei…I don't really understand this symbol…"

Yazaki grabbed her hand. "You look…very pretty in that." He said, with a bit of lust hidden inside his voice.

"Let's not bother with that now…" Yazaki pulled Yuu closer to him. "If you do what I say…then I'll make sure you get a good report."

Yuu did what any teenager would do – she ran.

"You won't get into high school! Is **that **what you want?!"

She heard his voice but blocked it with her loud "No!"

The curtains hid the stage. It showed the classroom.

'I didn't want to come to school today…but I can't ditch class at such a critical time!'

Yuu froze solid. On the bored, in white chalk wrote:

Yuu Suzuki went to Yazaki-sensei's house and tried to seduce him!

'WH-'

"You got it all wrong!" She started. "It was Yazaki-sensei who…"

"What did **I **get wrong?!" It was one of her classmates. "I **saw **you! And, before, **you **were wearing a **lab coat**!"

"That was…"

Yuu felt betrayed and hurt.

'I didn't do **anything**!"

Her mother, who was in the principal's office, slapped her.

Yazaki said, "It was my fault for being friendly…She must have gotten the wrong idea."

"I'm so sorry! That **my **daughter would…" She bowed, low.

'This isn't right! Mother…don't…!'

Yuu could practically feel the smug face hidden underneath Yazaki's façade.

She walked into the hallway and several people passed her. One was Endo…

"You're scum." He said, turning his back on her.

Yuu had tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

The curtains hid the stage. It opened, revealing the inside of an internet and manga café.

Yuu was seated by one of the desks, with the computer on.

'What am I going to do? I can't go back home… I can't go to school! Endo hates me, too… I have to think of something!'

"Are you going to access that site? It's almost midnight!" A customer several metres away from Yuu asked her friend.

"Oooh! That site… 'Hell Correspondence'?"

"Yeah! You write in the name of someone who makes you angry or torments you…then Hell Girl will take revenge for you!"

**00:00:00**

'I DON'T IF IT'S HELL!"

"Please," Yuu begged. "Someone help me!"

**Hell Correspondence**

**Enter**

**The one who torments you shall be sent to Hell.**

**Please send Yazaki to Hell**

**Send**

"Nothing happened! It was all just a story!"

"You! Minors aren't here this late!" An employee scolded her when he saw her.

'No one is coming to help me…There's just no point!'

Yuu took from her pencil case a pocket knife. She put the knife to her wrist.

The stage suddenly became dark. It then revealed Yukiko, in her costume.

"Do you want to die with your hatred?" She asked.

"Ai…Enma-san…"

'The girl from my class!'

"What are you…?"

"You called for me, didn't you?"

'Huh?! Hell Girl is…Ai Enma-san?'

"To curse someone is to dig a double grave. In return for taking revenge, after death, your soul will go down to Hell, too, and suffer eternal torment.

…Do you still want your revenge?"

The curtains closed and opened, revealing a hallway.

Yazaki was walking through a hallway before he noticed a girl in front of him, seemingly expecting he would come. "You're Ai Enma from 3A, aren't you? What's the matter?"

"I had a question."

"Oh, I see. Come to the science lab after school." He grinned.

The curtains closed and opened, revealing the science lab.

Yazaki walked into the room.

There were three people in it, of which identities he did not know.

"Who are you people?"

The was a young woman – about the age of 25 – a young man – about the age of 18 – and an old man about the age of 58.

"Oh, sensei." The woman purred. "I don't understand this reaction."

A mixture in a beaker bubbled.

"You're a clever teacher. So you should know what this is, right?" the young man mocked.

"HEY! Don't bring it near me!"

"Oh my! You need to change right away!" The woman said with pretend concern.

The stage went dark again. It lit up, showing that Yazaki was in funeral clothes – for people who died – and was laying down in a futon.

Yazaki sat up. "What are these? Funeral clothes…?! What are you doing?!" He looked at the young man beside the wall.

"But…your funeral is soon." He said, smirking.

"What?!" Yazaki asked, outraged.

"Sensei, what's the matter?" There was Ai, holding her book.

"Enma…" He sighed in relief.

"I'm just a little tired today. It doesn't matter. Come here…" He walked up to Ai and run his finger through her hair.

"Sensei…Can we do this? **Here**?" She said, calmly.

She dragged the curtain across to reveal that the school was there.

"Where am I?" Yazaki asked, exasperated.

In the crowd, there were some 'what is he doing?', 'get away from Enma-san', 'hat a pedophile!' and 'he's scum!'.

**To be continued…**

A/N: I know it's NOT ideal for one to end a chapter like this but it's getting SO long!

:( I'm sorry for all those who had to wait for this! For homework, I'll be working on this story because it's apart of my creative writing homework…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry for the delay!


	11. Hell Girl Play – End of Play!

**Falling Blood-Stained Snow**

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW**! :)

Chapter 9: Hell Girl Play – End of Play!

"The whole school has found out about you." Ai said, she had – before – disappeared and reappeared, wearing a crimson red kimono designed with marigold, dark crimson roses, bittersweet flowers and bluebell flowers, behind Yazaki.

"Enma…?! Stop messing with me…Do you **think **you're going to get into high school?! I'm going to make sure you _never _graduate middle school!" He threatened, not knowing his true situation.

She ignored his threat and said calmly, "Pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…your hurtful actions have tainted your immortal soul…"

She paused, and then suddenly lifted her right hand; the ringing of a bell could be heard.

"**Do you…want to see what death is like?**" She asked.

The curtains closed, accompanied by the scream omitted by Yazaki. The voice of the actors could be heard.

"Where am I? A boat…" It was Yazaki's voice.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"**Our destination is…hell…**" Ai answered.

"Hell…?! What an unscientific…There is **no **such thing as hell. Let me out, now. Hey!"

The curtains were raised, once more revealing a classroom.

"Yazaki-sensei disappeared." One of her classmates said.

"He molested a lot of pupils, though, huh? I bet he ran away so he couldn't get caught!" Their friend said, voicing their opinion.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you…" Kazu apologised, she was ashamed for not defending her friend.

"It's okay." Yuu answered truthfully.

"Suzuki…" came a voice.

She looked up to see Endo.

"I'm sorry, too. For saying that you were scum…" He said, somewhat nervous for is accusations.

"I thought that…you liked Yazaki…" He continued.

"Jealous were you?" Kazu snickered.

"Ah! No…I…!"

Yuu remembered what Ai had said.

'After death, your soul will go down to hell. This will be the mark of our contract.'

'Enma-san…I don't regret anything. Living now is more important than what happens after death.

The curtains closed.

"Thank you for watching and I hoped you enjoyed the play!" Was what was said through the microphone. The curtain opened again, revealing the cast and they all bowed at the same time as the song 'Sakasama no Chou' was being played, again.

Taking their last bow, they walked back to their classroom.

The hall was filled with conversations between the students attending and was slowly beginning to empty, along with the chattering.

The class of 3B were changing out of their costumes and were given the rest of the day off, for their hard work. A lot of pictures were taken and the play was filmed. Yukiko was glad that it was over; she had never felt so many eyes on her at the same time.

After a few minutes, everyone went home.

After packing up her things, Yukiko decided to explore the neighbourhood, ending up in a park. It was full of tranquillity and she decided to sit by a cherry blossom tree. She opened her sketch book and starting drawing the scenery around her. She fell asleep but couldn't suppress a shiver down her spine.

A mysterious – yet nostalgic – presence was around her.


End file.
